


Блондинка с розовым бантом

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [5]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Сценарий малоизвестного клика компании «Зильберг, братья и Алхимики»





	Блондинка с розовым бантом

Музыка сотрясала Плоский мир. 

Ритм, задаваемый аккордами тяжелой лламедоской арфы, точь-в-точь совпадал с ритмом шагов. Труба — возможно, Труба Рока, — вела свою мелодию, одновременно кричащую о скуке и тихо шепчущую о любви. Шаг — туру-ру-ру-у! — шаг, — ру! И снова — шаг. 

Она двигалась неторопливо и с достоинством. Она любовалась собой — вернее, любовалась бы, присутствуй в Тенях хотя бы одно целое и чисто вымытое стекло на высоте ее роста. Во всяком случае, лангуст с Подземного Храма Аниджер, Богини Сплющенных Животных, проводил ее одобрительным свистом. 

Шаг — туру-ру-ру-у! Шаг…

Солнце пронзило грозовое небо и заблестело на круглом животе бронзового гиппопотама на Анкском Мосту. Шаг — ру-у! — шаг — ту! — и вот уже золотистый свет скользит по ее светлым кудрям, уложенным с волшебной, идеальной сверхъестественностью, и вплетается в розовой шелк ее одеяния. И вот она, в золотисто-розовом шлейфе красоты и женственности, идет через Мост, на секунду замирает, чтобы посмотреть сверху— как и полагается Богине Красоты — на вяло плюхающую внизу реку. Шаловливый ветер, игриво нападающий снизу, развевает ее уши и хвост, треплет розовый бант с алмазными слёзками-застежкой. И рядом появляется Он…

Золотисто-рыжий, с длинной гладкой шерстью, мечта всех сучек Анк-Морпорка. Кладет к ее изящным лапкам мячик и лает: «Лэдди хороший мальчик! Молодец, Лэдди!»

Тьфу ты… Блохи еще! Кусают за самое сокровенное, да так не вовремя! У нее, можно сказать, судьба решается!

Значит, не рыжий, а угольно-черный, мрачный и загадочный, с рыжими бровями отпетого уголовника. Кладет к ее лапкам большую мозговую косточку и лает: «Идем со мной, кр-расотка!» А она, такая вся из себя, хватает эту кость ослепительными зубами…

М-да… Тут, конечно, фантазия перемудрила. 

Значит, без того, чтобы сразу «хватать». Подходит Он, прекрасный и уникальный, и говорит…

— Разрази тебя гром! Десница тысячелетия и моллюск! Моллюск! Уносите двери, дождь пошел! 

Поток воды. 

По крайней мере, чего-то действительно мокрого, холодного, и, чисто теоретически, передвигающегося в Анке мимо городских берегов. Гаспод подскочил и встряхнулся. 

С обвислой серой шерсти, в ста местах подпорченной ста одиннадцатью различными собачьими болезнями, полетели капли во… в общем, в разные стороны полетели капли. Старикашка Рон еще раз потребовал грома и пригрозил моллюском, пристроил котелок над огнем и устроился рядом, ждать, пока вскипит чай. 

Гаспод подошел, посмотрел и на всякий случай напомнил:

— Вообще-то, воду полагается наливать в котелок, а не на мирно спящую рядом собаку. Такой хороший сон испортил! — на секунду Гаспод даже задумался, а не укусить ли Старикашку Рона. Но решил пожалеть остатки зубов. 

Придвинувшись ближе к костерку, поймав надоевшую блоху, он снова положил голову на лапы (голова была специфической формы, выдававшей родство с восьмьюдесятью чемпионами породы, которые этого очень не хотели, но природа позвала; а ноги — кривыми и мохнатыми не там, где надо) и смежил веки. 

Значит, он — блондинка. Звезда клика. На нее направлен свет Голывудского солнца, и десяток операторов изо всех сил крутят ручки клик-камер, стараясь поймать каждое ее движение. Розовый бант на шее… (тут Гаспод снова почесал шею под грязным, заляпанным обрывком веревки, с помощью которого не давал Старикашке Рону убегать слишком далеко) 

И она идет. Весь Анк-Морпорк смотрит ей вслед и замирает в восхищении. 

Шаг — ту-ру-ру-ру-ру-у-у! — шаг…


End file.
